teentitansroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Caleb Mercer
History Back when the Evolved Infected were defeated One stil survived the Ambush.His name was James Martin but he adopted the Last name Mercer.He escaped and went t act like a regular Human to stay hidden.He got Married and had two Kids,Caleb and Jay.Caleb grew up learning about his powers to a bigger extent than Jay.He eventually learned to use his powers bit by bit and mastered each and everyone.One day he approached Blackwatch and wiped a bunch of them out.He eventually teamed up with his bro Jay to wipe out all Blackwatch and infected.Once their existance was comprimised by Blackwatch they decided to hide for awhile.Eventually they learned that Blackwatch was planning to destroy them by nuking the City multiple times.Caleb wouldnt allow them to do that and risk millions of lifes so he consumed their leader.They nuked it anyways and when Caleb and Jay tried to stop it they were hit by so much radiation that it sent them to another Reality.Eventually after they leanred a bit on it they joined the Team Titans and worked up through the ranks.Sadly Jay got leadership and Caleb only got Lieutenant.But he didnt mind and eventually started messing with his consumtion powers to make them less violent.He is now a well known person all over the world. Personality Unlike most Evolved he didnt want to brcome Violent he just wanted the war to be over.He is very kind to those who are his friends but when he gets mad it get's very...bloody. Appearance Looking nothing like his brother he has Blonde Hair and Red eyes and usually wears a Green Parka.The reason for this is not known. Powers #Superhuman Strength- Has enough strength to lift a tank up and throw it for miles.In other words dont get into a fistfight with him. #Superhuman Speed- Can outrun any Car and train.Best used for Chases. #Superhuman Agility- Can do anything an Athlete can do but better.Can Glide and Survive long falls and jump up 300 feet and Climb walls. #Superhuman Senses- Can hear the softest of whispers yards away,Can feel what your thinking,Can see Thermal and Infection by staring and can find targets with hunting Vision. #Healing- Can heal from any type of wound super quick.Can also heal others when needed. #Shield- A shield he can make to block Missiles and other things.If timed right he can also Deflect them. #Claws- Can make his hands turn into Giant Claws as Sharp as a sword.Also very fast. #Hammerfist- Can make his fist allot bigger and cause Small Earthquakes by hitting the ground.Very Slow though. #Blade- Can make a two sided Blade(Front is bigger than the back) that is so sharp it can rip through Titanium like Paper. #Whipfist- His long range power.Can turn his hand into a whip that can reach up to 5 yards and can take down allot of things with the Blades at the end. #Musclemass- Makes him stronger and helps with close range fighting and throwing things. #Tendrils- Used like webs to trap enemies or used to spread out form an enemy grab objects and pull them back at him to take jim out fast. #Devastators- Hasnt mastered his Devastators yet and can only use them at minor forms.They still cause a heck lot of damage though. #Consuming Abilities- Can consume someone and gain their knowledge and memories along with abilities they might have and can transform into them.He has made it so you dont need to kill to use them only need to touch someone and activating the power.Thus they still live and are unharmed. Weakness Each of his powers has a weakness that can be used against him and take him out.He also has a weakness to Electricity and other Evolved. Trivia *Although he has more powers than his bro,Jay can easily beat him in a fistfight as long as Caleb doesnt use Musclemass. *Loves Video Games but doesnt like the fact that Video Games are different in this reality *He always wears his Parka because it's easier to hide his powers. Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Teen Category:Teen Titans Category:Chemically Enhanced Powers